


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches a bad cold, but Cas doesn't mind taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

"No, this can't be right..." 

Cas muttered to himself, lifting a spoon full of red liquid to his eye. The cough syrup's label said to give 2 tablespoons, but because the bunker didn't seem to have any of those, Dean had asked him to improvise. Fearing he couldn't waste any more time, Cas put the spoon in the sink and just took the bottle with him to Dean's room.

It must have been 80 degrees in the bedroom, and yet Dean was wrapped in wool blankets, and had a hot water bottle on his head. When he saw Cas enter, he tried to sit up, but couldn't get more than a few inches. Cas placed his hand on Dean's forehead and pushed him back down into the pillow, feeling the sweat on his brow. If only he were still an angel, he could have healed him. Unfortunately, they were instead stuck with old human methods of treatment - bedrest and drugs. Cas unscrewed the cap on the medicine bottle and propped Dean's head up so he wouldn't choke. Dean swallowed it down, coughing a little bit - probably at the taste (Cas had tried it himself, out of curiosity. It didn't taste how he remembered cherries to taste).

"I'm going to refill your hot water bottle, Dean. I'll be right back." Cas whispered. He made to grab it, but a hand caught his, holding it weakly.

"Don't." Dean croaked out. Cas let his hand slip from the bottle down Dean's cheek.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? I'm not-"

"Stay."

Without a second thought, Cas toed off his shoes and lay down on top of the covers next to Dean. The medicine was beginning to work, and Dean's coughing fits subsided, making way for the slow, deep breathing of sleep. He enjoyed the quiet time, taking the opportunity to watch Dean in this state, in a way he had never seen him before. Even as a human, Cas retained stunning patience and stillness in watching Dean. 

Hours passed. 

Finally, Cas placed a hand on Dean's forehead once again, checking the temperature. It had gone down. Turning to rest on his elbow, Cas smiled down at Dean, drinking in the look of peace that graced his features only in sleep, and was compelled to bend his head down and place a gentle kiss on Dean's stil-warm forehead. In his sleep, the corners of Dean's lips turned up. 

"Get well, Dean." Cas whispered, mirroring the smile and lying down again, content to watch over Dean until he recovered.


End file.
